Enchanted
by kath0410
Summary: Song-fic inspired by Taylor Swift's Enchanted. NatsuxErza/NaZa One-Shot


**A/N: This is my first NaZa fanfic, and also my first song-fic at that. I'm a big NaZa supporter. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this, especially to all NaZa fans out there! Please leave a review! Thank you! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Also, I do not own the song, and its lyrics. The ones who are involved in the song's production and lyric-writing own it. Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired, lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

_Why am I at this party again? Oh, right. Because Lucy forced me to go, saying that I need a change of pace. People would smile at me, and I would smile back. But the smile isn't genuine; it's fake. _I sighed. _Should I just go home? There's nothing for me to do here, anyway. _I turn around to leave, but I see a young man with spiky pink hair and an elegant smile. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a white scaly scarf. _Hmm, maybe I should just stay a little longer. _

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks**

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

The pink-haired man approaches me with a smile. You introduce yourself as Natsu Dragneel, and ask me for my name. 'Erza Scarlet,' I say, and you smile. Scarlet, you say, like my hair. I blush and say, 'Thank you.' You smile again and ask me for the honor of having a dance. I gladly accept, wanting to know more about you. You say that you are the best friend of Lucy, and that she invited you, as well. I smile and tell you that I am also a friend of hers.

You give a toothy grin and ask me more about my past, and so I tell you. You listen well, giving the appropriate reactions at the right times. After I speak, you say thank you for my being open, and you open up as well. I can truly say that I was enchanted to meet you, and want to spend more time with you. Unfortunately, of course, the time to leave has come. I sigh, and you gently touch my face. You tell me you would like to see me again, and I say the same.

I turn around and leave with a smile. _This night isn't so bad after all._

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

I walk home with a smile on my face, and I blush when I remember your gentle hands touching my face. _Would you know, indeed, that I was enchanted to meet you, Natsu Dragneel?_

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 AM, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say,**

**It was enchanting to meet you**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

I cannot sleep, with your spiky pink hair, and elegant smile filling up my thoughts. I silently pace around my room, wondering if there is anyone that you like. I sigh. _Why am I even thinking about this? I just met you a few hours ago. _My head perks up as I hear a knock on my door. _Now, I wonder who it could be at this time of night? _I sigh again in annoyance and open the door. What I see catches me off guard; it's you, who has been keeping me up all night. I ask you what you are doing here and how do you know where I live.

You give your toothy grin again and hold up a bracelet. I gasp, and look at my wrist. The bracelet I had been wearing a while ago was not there. You say that it had fallen from my wrist after I left the party. It still doesn't explain what you're doing at my house at this time of night.

You grin sheepishly and explain. It appears that you told Lucy about it and she gave you the directions to my house, thinking it better that you give it to me personally. As for the time… Well, you say that you forgot it was already so late in your hurry to arrive here. You apologize profusely, begging for forgiveness and for me not to kill you.

I just laugh at your silliness and say, 'Thank you.' You blush slightly and gently hold my hand with my palm facing upwards, and drop the bracelet. You say the words I had been meaning to say, but unable to. 'Erza Scarlet, I was enchanted to meet you,' you say with a sincere smile. I blush and answer, 'I was also enchanted to meet you, Natsu Dragneel.' You grin and say, 'Good night. I'll see you soon.' I smile and say the same words back to you. You leave and I shut the door with a smile on my face. _What an interesting man, indeed. _

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

I hum to myself and dance around the room. I feel like my night had been made because of you. _You have truly enchanted me, Natsu Dragneel._

**This is me, praying that this was the very first page**

**Not where the storyline ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

I pray that this is not the last time we meet; that we would still meet in the future and get to know each other more. I am deeply fascinated by you, Natsu Dragneel. And think me strange, but I do also hope that you are not together with somebody else. _Yes, I do like you. _I go to bed and sleep, my thoughts still filled with your smile.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

I wake up with the sun shining through my windows, knowing little that my prayer was about to be answered. I grab my phone and see a message from an unregistered number. _Now, who could this be? _I think with a puzzled expression. I open the message and nearly gave a squeal of delight upon seeing that it was from you. I thoroughly read the message and smile after reading it. You had gotten my number from Lucy and you invite me to lunch. I send you a message, saying that I accept.

I sing a happy song, as I get ready. I wear a simple violet dress and partially curl my hair. Then, I put on the bracelet you returned to me last night and wear a pair of black high heels. A few moments later, I hear a gentle knock and I open the door. I see you with a smile plastered on your face. You wear a simple red long-sleeve polo and black slacks and black leather shoes with your white scarf. I smile upon seeing you and tell you to wait for a moment. You nod and stand by the door while I grab my phone and purse.

You grab my hand and I blush slightly. Then you lead me to your car and open the door for me. I smile gratefully and you close the door. We go to a famous Italian restaurant in town and you pull me a seat. I smile gratefully and sit down. Over lunch, we talk about various topics. You never fail to make me smile and you make sure that I am comfortable at all times.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

After lunch, we go to a mall and stroll around until nighttime. You bring me back home and we stop by the door. I silently pray again that there is no girl in your life. You gently hold my face and kiss me sweetly. I blush slightly, but kiss you back. You say good night, and tell me you had a nice time. I say the same and tell you to take care. You smile and wave as you leave.

_Yes, Natsu Dragneel. I truly was enchanted to meet you._


End file.
